horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Problemas na Terra do Caroço
Sinopse Após a Princesa Caroço enfiar seus dentes em Jake ele começa a ficar todo encaroçado. Finn viaja a Terra do Caroço para encontrar uma cura. Enredo Finn, Jake e Princesa Caroço, estão na cerimônia de chá com Princesa Jujuba e é acidentalmente mordido por Princesa Caroço na cerimônia de chá. Seu corpo começa a inchar e ele, em breve, irá se transformar em um dos encaroçados, a não ser que eles vão até a Terra do Caroço atrás de um antídoto. Eles chegam no portal que é um cogumelo e um sapo, o sapo pergunta para a Princesa Caroço, que diz que a senha é TANTO FAZ 2009, e entram pelo portal. Finn pergunta onde está o antidoto e Princesa Caroço diz que ele fica no Ponto dos Amassos mas precisam de um carro para chegar até o local do antídoto. Seu pai chega e pergunta o que ela estava fazendo com dois lisos na Terra do Caroço. Ela responde com grosseria para seu pai e mãe, Finn lembra a ela do carro e eles respondem que não e seu pai fala que ela fez sua mãe chorar pela última vez. Princesa Caroço liga para Melissa para arrumar um carro, mas ela lembra do Baile Semanal de Pré-formatura, Finn pega o telefone dela e pede para Melissa dar a ela uma carona. Eles vão de carro até a casa de Brad, depois Finn convence-os a ir até o local do antídoto (o antídoto é uma bola de cristal). Quando eles quase iam pegar, Princesa Caroço arruma uma confusão, e faz eles mudarem de ideia, Jake fica totalmente encaroçado e vai junto no carro de Melissa. Os guardiões do antídoto o dão a Finn, que pede para encaroçarem ele para poder chegar ao baile, eles recusam dizendo que era arriscado, mas Finn os faz o encaroçarem. Agora, com a habilidade de flutuar, Finn chega á festa. Chegando lá, ele vê Jake e manda ele sentar em cima da bola. Jake diz que não o conhece. Finn fica encaroçado por completo, tornando-se rebelde. Jake pede a bola, mas Finn não dá e eles começam a discutir, Finn joga a bola e Jake senta acidentalmente. Jake consegue voltar ao normal, ao cair Finn volta ao normal quando acorda.No final, eles também dançam a última música do baile com Princesa Caroço. Personagens Principais * Finn * Jake * Princesa Caroço Menores * Princesa Jujuba * Melissa * Brad * Rei Caroço * Rainha Caroço * Lenny * Monty * Glasses * Sapo * Princesa Cachorro Quente * Encaroçados * Caracol (incluido na segunda exibição do episódio pois a produção esqueceu dele) Localização do Caracol Ele aparece na festa de pré-formatura. Caracol S1E2.png Curiosidades * A senha para entrar na Terra do Caroço é "TANTO FAZ 2009!". * O Rei e Rainha Caroço tem aparências diferentes em "O Monstro". * Quando a Princesa Caroço para de flutuar a estrela em sua testa fica escura. * Na placa de trás do carro de Melissa está escrito SXY-LMP (Sexy Lump = Caroço sexy). * A forma que Princesa Caroço usa para ligar para Melissa é "Ligar pra melhor amiga 66". * É o primeiro episódio que a Princesa Jujuba tem uma aparição secundária. * Devido a alguns diálogos usados na dublagem original, esse episódio foi fortemente censurado na Austrália. * Este episódio se tornou disponível no iTunes gratuitamente, duas semanas antes de sua exibição oficial. ** A versão de iTunes do episódio nos EUA inclui um dialogo estendido 'I'm really, really sorry Finn, but I can't help you because my parents are horrible idiots!', que traduzido fica mais ou menos 'Eu realmente sinto muito Finn, mas eu não posso te ajudar porque meus pais são idiotas horríveis'. Referências Culturais * A posição dos holofotes no Baile Semanal de Pré-formatura é uma referência ao logo usado pela Twentieth Century Fox de 1994 à 2010 * O Carro que Melissa dirige é um 1999 Bentley Azure Convertible. Erros * Quando Finn vira encaroçado sua mochila desaparece. * O Caracol não apareceu na primeira estreia pois a produção esqueçeu dele. * O tamanho da Princesa Caroço mudou várias vezes durante o episódio: quando morde a perna de Jake ela é do seu tamanho, mas quando ela fala que seus pais são idiotas, ela é maior do que ele. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada __FORCARTDC__